lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Formation Attributes
The Basics Everyone in your army, from heroes and generals down to hired soldiers, has Formation Attributes. These are used to determine the variant of the formation, and to unlock more powerful versions. Specific requirements for each variant and upgrade are listed on the formation's individual page. Formations can be browsed on the Formations Category page. The exact requirements differ between the XBOX and the PC version. Attribute Types The five basic attributes are Physical, Mystic, Speed, Recovery and Special, although occasionally race or sex may also be important. Generally, leaders have between two and five attributes and soldiers have either one or two. Unfortunately, this information is hidden within the game so getting the formation you want can be a little hit-and-miss. Physical Many characters with Combat Arts have this attribute. Of course, there are exceptions to this rule. Most leaders who have Physical also have Speed. * See here for a list of characters with the Physical attribute Mystic Many characters with Mystic Arts have this attribute, again there will be exceptions. Most leaders who have Mystic also have Recovery. * See here for a list of characters with the Mystic attribute Speed All soldiers who have two attributes have Speed as one of them. Most leaders who have Speed also have Physical. * See here for a list of characters with the Speed attribute Recovery Many characters with Remedies have this attribute. Most leaders who have Recovery also have Mystic. * See here for a list of characters with the Recovery attribute Special All heroes and most primary leaders have Special, most other leaders do not. Hired soldiers never have Special. Note that some of the more powerful formation variants require a Leader who does not have this attribute. * See here for a list of characters with the Special attribute The following primary leaders do not have the Special attribute: * Baulson * Caedmon * Haruko * Jager * Leucetius * Nora * Roberto The Seven PC ONLY Attribute Upon completion of Union of the Golden Chalice Guild Task 70, the Seven may be recruited in guilds. Only the Seven have this attribute, which is required for many of the most powerful formations in the PC version. * Ludope * Zuido * Snievan * Young * Milton * Hinnah * Hannah Male Everybody from every race except Female Mitra. All Soldiers are male. Female Only Mitra leaders can have this attribute. Sovani Any character with race Sovani. Yama Any character with race Yama. Qsiti Any character with race Qsiti. Mitra Any character with race Mitra. Example We will use Raiders' Fork and its upgrade Marauders' Glaive as examples here. So, from the formations' page, we have (XBOX version): Obviously you will need to have completed the guild task and opened the treasure chest in order for these formations to be available in the first place. If you were to set up a Raiders' Fork formation with Torgal as the lone member, you would get no variant or upgrade. Adding Baulson would unleash Raiders' Fork III, since both characters have the Physical attribute, and Torgal has Special. Note that a single character can fulfil more than one condition. Replacing Baulson with Blocter will take you up to Marauders' Glaive, as both units now have Physical and Special. Adding Pagus to the formation does nothing, he has Physical to fulfill one of the requirements for the next step, but you still need a Leader with no Special ability. For this, we need Baulson back. Make him your fourth member and you will be upgraded all the way to Marauders' Glaive III. Note that the leader without the Special ability does not have to be the union leader (position 1). Your new formation name will be displayed in a glorious green to remind you of just how much you have invested in it! Category:Game Mechanics